A Night for Us to Share and Love
by PrincessGumballWatterson777
Summary: Originally from Archive Of Our Own. During F-Zero GX. After Jody is saved by Captain Falcon, she and John decided to share a moment together when they get in her apartment. Not only that, but he confessed his feelings to her. (Thanks to a friend from DeviantART for the cover image)


"All right. I'm heading out now."

Those words had been said from a certain bounty hunter, which was Captain Falcon. Just about 3 seconds ago, he had saved a certain Miss Galactic Space Federation from being killed. Her name was Jody Summer.

"Thank you, Falcon. I may have to pay you back someday." John said to him.

"Yeah. Hopefully, you two will recover after all of this is over. Anyway, I have to stop Black Shadow now. See ya," Captain Falcon winked before he got on his Blue Falcon machine. Then, he drove off.

Now, the two were standing there and looking at each other.

"Uhm...well..." John started to say.

"Well, now that we're alone, how about we get the hell out of this hellhole and head to my apartment?" Jody suggested.

"Sure. After all, it's my duty to keep you safe and sound."

John carried Jody to his machine, which was the Wonder Wasp, and put her on the right seat. Luckily, there was two seats, and he got into the driver's seat. Afterwards, he drove off.

It took them 7 minutes to get back to Mute City. It was still nighttime and he suddenly stops at Jody's apartment. He turned the machine off and got out of the machine.

"Wait...do you have your keys just in case you've locked it?" John asked her nicely.

"Sure. I didn't lose them the entire time. Otherwise, that evil idiot would have took the keys and rob my home." Jody replied while taking her keys out and throwing them to John.

"Thanks." He thanked as he unlocked the door and open it slowly. John entered inside the apartment while Jody got out of the machine and followed him.

The apartment looked very nice and roomy. There was a living room, a bathroom, a laundry room, bedroom and a kitchen. The walls were pink and white.

"I'm going to take a shower just to get rid of dirt I've just suffered. You can stay here for the night if you want to." Jody said as she headed to her bathroom. "And there's some freshly baked apple pie in the oven. Hopefully, it's still warm."

He went to the kitchen and opened up the oven, which has a freshly baked apple pie inside it. Luckily, it has not been burned. He carefully took the pie out and cut a slice of the apple pie before placing it on a plate. Then, he topped the pie with French vanilla-flavored whipped cream and grabbed a can of Sprite.

It didn't take too long for John to immediately dig into the pie itself, forcing out a very big bite into the pie. It was silky, smooth and very chewy for him to endure its sweetest from the apple pie.

"Mmmm, this is very good." John said with his full mouth. "She could make the best sweets and desserts ever."

Meanwhile at the bathroom, Jody had just stepped out of her clothing and adjusted the temperature to hot, but not too hot that she'll get burned. Her nude form immediately stepped inside the tub in which her skin was gracefully entranced by the warm hot waves of water touching her with a gentle caress. Jody sighed in relief as a million tiny beads of hot torrential water showered her entire body full of pleasure.

"This is more like it..." She sighed in perfection.

Back at the living room, John heard the shower a few feet away as he finished up eating his pie. He decided to go tell her that he'd loved her sweet apple pie.

When John approached her bathroom and opened the door...

...he had seen Jody wet and naked.

"Oh, wow..." John said, blushing like a lightbulb.

He just couldn't help but stare at a marvelous sight like Jody. She's only 25 years old and he's 31, making this a 6 year age difference. Even that, she's so beautiful and wonderful. His eyes gazed upon her 34C boobs, which was now being drenched and dripped down by trillion tiny beads of water per second. He then stared down her body to see the water drip down to Jody's perfectly womanhood like a clock slowing down time. Her hot puffy pink pussy somehow didn't just make John gasped in excitement, he was starting to get very hard in his pants.

Jody then turned her back behind him without even knowing just to bend herself over, therefore letting John take a gaze at her wet and curvaceous ass. His eyes became mesmerized of how firm and fit that her ass was, not even showing one ounce of cellulite around the legs. And the way she jiggled when she moved in a very enticing wet fashion drove John even more erect and hard as he could ever be, even having his bulge beg to him down below to break free out of the fabric from his pants.

"Holy shit..." John whispered.

He wasted no time going to her bedroom and closing the door. Then, he immediately pulled his white pants down right away, finally leaving his throbbing phallus to emerge out of his pants an laid down on the bed. He took his time stroking slowly and thinking about Jody. He could so imagine himself fucking and licking her sweet tight pussy.

"Ugh...damn, I sure love to fit my cock between her ass..." John thought to himself while stroking harder.

Several minutes later, Jody had stepped out of the shower, feeling all dry and refreshed. She was wrapped in a neon pink towel while she took the time to blowdry and brush her perfect brunette hair. Whipping her hair perfectly, Jody finally stepped out of the bathroom, sighing in perfect relief.

"Ahhh, that was soooo relaxing..." Jody replied. "Thank goodness I have a bottle of strawberry soap left to use."

She then heard a fapping noise coming from her bedroom. Confused as hell, she decided to take a peek.

"Ohhhh...Jody, I need you..."

Gasping, the voice she was hearing was John. She carefully opened it and said this:

"You've been thinking about me, have you?" Jody asked while smirking.

That made John gasp in pure excitement when he saw her. Even though she was wrapped in a towel, he still couldn't get that imagine of her naked out of his mind. He wanted her so badly and would do anything to love her.

"Yes...please...make love to me..." John said between moans as he took a few more strokes of his cock.

Jody grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his member. She immediately enchanted John's own lips with her sweet strawberry-scented lips in a very seductive kiss. He could not believe that she was kissing him for the first time (considering that John is a virgin while Jody is not). She slid her tongue into his mouth (which had a minty aftertaste of it) and touched his tongue. John immediately returned it with a kiss of his own only this time deepening it by cocking his head to the side. The feeling immediately made both John and Jody breathless as ever, getting the makeout session between them much hotter per second and per minute.

While they kissed each other, Jody's hand got a grip of his huge cock, stroking it up and down in order to keep him hard. He shuddered a little out of pure lust, in response of how her hand was going up and down gently. By then, she stroked him so much that her lips desperately couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmmmm, gimme some of that cock..." Jody whispered to him as she slowly broke the kiss and went down.

She immediately gasped when she saw his huge member. It stood around ten inches long and two inches thick. Jody never knew how John was so huge comparing to the other guys she'd met before. She immediately licked her strawberry-flavored lips, obviously thinking to herself how much of him she was gonna take inside either her mouth or her huge curvaceous ass.

Her tongue immediately touched the tip of John's cock, swirling it all around until she immediately charged inside all of his ten inches. He had a very sweet cherry flavor to her. Jody proceeded to bob her head gently, sucking him off without any trouble at all. She even deepthroated him so much that she didn't choke at all.

"Ohhh...ohhh, Jody...ohhh..."

He moaned in pleasure while she continued to polish the rest of his bulging erection off with her gleaming saliva. Her tongue would wrap around side-to-side, front to back and even in a full complete circle just to get in every last drop. It caused him to release some of that pre-cum that she immediately licked off. However, she doesn't want him to release yet.

So, Jody pulled away for a moment and gave him an another passionate kiss before she was bending her own supple curves over just to tease the mechanic and his entire hard-on altogether. John's eyes was carefully fixated across Jody's big round ass, smacking it like a stripper ever could before replying to him with such sensuous desire:

"C'mon, John. Please fuck me so bad..."

The mechanic smiled to himself as he positioned across her wet folds really nicely. John took in a deep breath before he finally found the willpower to thrust inside her very tight clit, causing Jody to moan very loud.

He immediately paced his hips back and forth in a smooth motion while looking at the image of his erection forcing itself into her pussy repeatedly. John couldn't believe it; he was actually fucking Jody for the first time in his life! She hung onto the white sheets as tight as she could with every single thrust she experienced per second. John felt another lusting hiss go through him when her hot soaked pussy juices began to soak all throughout his member, acting as lubricant in order to let his thrusts go faster and wilder all through her clit.

And faster and faster he did, increasing his thrusts tenfold per second as his hands had to hang on and squeeze into her round ass. John plunged even more deeper and deeper into her ass in which the thrusting was so fast, it literally came close to making Jody reach her orgasm. With several more thrusts, it was finally time for her to cum.

"OHHH, FUCK...! I'M CUMMING! JOHN, I'M CUMMING!" Jody screamed in pleasure.

That signal caused John to pull out of Jody, while letting his throbbing member get soaked by her orgasmic love fluids non-stop, causing Jody to moan and sigh in pure pleasure. After she was finished with her orgasm (and recovered), John turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss. This time, he slid his tongue into hers and moaned in pleasure.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"Laid down on the bed so I can ride you..." Jody smirked.

John nodded as he laid down on the bed and she proceeded to get on top. He immediately stroked his member up and down in order to keep his hard-on hung and nice before he positioned the tip of his cock around her tight clit once more. Jody immediately squatted down to a very loud passionate moan in return. She worked her curvaceous hips to good use by rocking them slowly and nicely. John hissed lustfully as her juicy clit become extreme tight for him and caused him to leak even more pre-cum. While she bounced on his member, he let his tongue out and massage her right erect nipple in very tiny circles. Then, he began to suck it slowly and gently. Jody moaned even more louder due to this. However, she want him to take charge again.

"OHHH, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" Jody yelled.

John immediately grabbed her upper thighs and thrust into her pussy in excellent vertical fashion. This time, his thrusting didn't go into a nice and slow pace, thereby going for a very fast and furious method instead. To increase her pleasure, Jody started to rub her clit nice and gently so she can cum at the same time as him.

But then, he slowed down and pulled out of her again. Finally, he turned her around and placed her on bottom, leaving Jody to caress her own clit while John started to stroke himself. He then thrusted deep inside of her gently and sudden ease. Then, he banged her even harder and faster. While continuing to arouse and please her clit with his ever-enduring thrustings, John looked at Jody's face in which she moaned in pleasure. He greeted her with another tongue kiss.

Their moans were so loud and filled with pleasure. But soon, they will have an orgasm together. And she could feel it as well.

After 5 minutes of endless thrusting, John felt something shake inside him furiously. At the same time, Jody started to shake as well. It was finally time for them to climax.

"Oh shit...I'm going to cum! DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO CUM!" John shouted.

"M-me too...!" Jody shouted as well.

With one final thrust, both John and Jody let out a huge moan, forcing him to let out his whole seed inject her soaking pussy. Jody had moaned the loudest, forcing her to squirt all throughout his ever-lasting phallus, which managed to fill up her womb with nothing more than his hot load. He filled her up to the point where the rest of the seed started to soak down on his erect cock.

He then pulled out of her as John's silky white seed dripped down from her sweet pink pussy. It was the most feeling that the two had ever felt in their lives.

"Wow...you were wonderful, John. Loved every moment of it." Jody smiled as they share an another kiss.

"Yeah...thanks. And..." John said.

"What?"

He came closer to her ear and whispered these words to her:

"I love you..."

Smiling, she responded back to him in a very happy tone.

"And I love you too..."

Then, they fell asleep after getting into the covers on her bed.

He had finally confessed his feelings to her.


End file.
